Set in Stone
by his paper wings
Summary: Things aren't set in stone. When Hoenheim returns to find Ed and tell him the truth about why he left and what he is Ed realizes just that. When the truth his father tells him could pit the people he trust again him what's Ed supposed to believe?
1. The Wait is Over

**Set in Stone**

**Chapter 1**

**The Wait is Over**

* * *

So yeah I was sitting here at this computer...trying to add a little bit to some of my older stories. Yeah that didn't work out to well. So I just decided to sit there and think. Anyway my mind of course wandered off into the world of anime/manga. This is the result of that...the story of Hoenheim...based off the manga. If this goes well I've already got a sequel in mind!

**warnings: language, spoilers**

**oh and I don't own FMA, if I did...well just be happy I don't **

* * *

He stumbled through the rain, cursing himself as he went. He'd delayed enough as it was, the last thing he needed was the long journey ahead of him. He was in a middle of a small town, even smaller than Risembool when he'd suddenly realized he could put this off no longer. Sadly this town didn't even have a train station and so here he was...running out in the country, in the rain...hoping to find some transportation.

Still he was kind of glad at the same time, the longer it took to get there the longer to took for him to have to look them in the eye. He was terrified they'd hate him, not that he wouldn't understand. He deserved that and would accept it, but that didn't mean he would have to enjoy it. He'd been a coward until now, telling himself he could wait or that he didn't really need to do this. He was no fool...he knew he could wait no longer.

How could he have been so stupid? He never wanted anyone else to share his burden and yet he'd managed to curse one of the people he cared about most! His foot lashed out in anger and connected with a rock. He glared at it stubbornly, frustration the dominate emotion in his features, and tried to ignore the pain that now sparked up his foot.

As he was glaring at the rock two beams of lights cut through the rain. His head turned to look down the old country road hopefully. His hope was rewarded as a sturdy but old car drove up to him. The driver, a man in this forty's he'd guess, poked his head out the window. "Hey buddy you need a ride?"

He smiled up at the man. "That would be nice...where are you headed?"

The man was going to Central, which was actually beneficial. It had a train station and was only roughly three hours from Risembool. His driver had some family there he was going to visit or something. After telling him in detail about his family he turned and asked. "So what about you? You got a family or something?"

"I did," he said quietly. "Not sure if they'll be so happy to see me though."

"They still alive?" he asked and received a nod. "Then they're still your family."

No matter how hard he told himself otherwise there was still the fear that Trisha would change her mind. She had fallen in love with him for what was inside, not for what he was. Still he could hardly blame her for wanting someone else. Pain ripped through his torso at the thought.

Oblivious to his companion's pain the driver turned back and asked. "I almost forgot! What's your name?"

The man in his back seat smiled sadly, "Hoenheim...Van Hoenheim."

Over the next day or two Hoenheim and the driver named Jack got to know each other fairly well. It felt nice to be able to just talk to another person and Hoenheim was grateful for Jack's presence. But like all good things in his life it had to end.

As they pulled up to the huge city Jack smiled and turned to his new acquaintance. "If you're ever out east again feel free to stop by and say hello okay?"

Hoenheim nodded and smiled, "I'd say the same, but I don't really have a permanent home."

Jack smiled back with pitying eyes before Hoenheim hopped out of the car and the man drove off into the busy streets of Central. As soon as the man left Hoenheim began his search for a train station. It shouldn't be that hard...spot train tracks and you find a train right? Well in a city like Central it wasn't quite that simple. Eventually he found himself lost in the huge maze of the city.

Throwing his pride out the window Hoenheim made his way to a nearby shop. It seemed cozy and smelt nice and it certainly was popular. He pushed his way to the front and spoke to the man at the front desk, who laughed and told him he was on the wrong end of the city. "Find this coffee shop and then turn left...then you'll pass the military headquarters...oh and if you've got time stop by a see if you can watch the Flame vs. Fullmetal match!"

Hoenheim who had not really been paying attention to the random mess of directions turned to the man. "Hmmm...?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists!?"

"Can't say I have," growled Hoenheim a bit irritated with the man.

"Colonel Mustang and Major Elric are two of the best State Alchemists ever. Every few years in order to be re-certified they have a duel...it's become a bit of a game for the two of them actually, but it's always fun to watch," said the man awed.

"Did you just say Elric?" demanded Hoenheim, suddenly giving the man his full attention.

"Y-yeah...you must have heard of him. Edward Elric, youngest State Alchemist in history and hero of the people..."

Hoenheim was already gone. Could this have worked out better? Who else could it be? Now all he had to do was find the blasted military headquarters.

As he searched he suddenly began to realize what all this exactly meant. Elric...okay so he'd changed his last name, but that didn't mean anything did it? He was a State Alchemist? What was Trisha thinking!? He couldn't picture her allowing her son to work of the military so did that mean Ed had run off or that Trisha was no longer around to tell him otherwise? His heart plunged at the thought and forced himself to believe the first option. Edward had been too much like him and he'd run off leaving Alphonse and Trisha behind...yeah that had to be it.

It didn't take him to long to find the military headquarters. Even if he hadn't seen the insignia the smoke and alchemic cracks of energy were obvious enough, apparently the duel had already started.

He made his way to the back of the building only to be shocked by the huge crowd that was gathered there. Apparently the two alchemist were popular. Even from the very back he could see a man with pitch black hair and matching eyes standing in the center of the trashed fighting arena. "C'mon Fullmetal I don't have all day! Besides aren't we a bit old to be playing hide and seek?"

"What no short joke? I'm touched," came the sarcastic reply, seeing to originate from behind an upturned chunk of the ground. The man responded by quickly snapping his fingers together, causing a spark which quickly spread into a huge flame that went soaring toward the rubble. From a second piece of rubble behind the Flame emerged Fullmetal, spear in hand. Guilt wormed it's way into Hoenheim at the sight of his son. Edward was short for his age...that proved it, he couldn't delay any longer. Besides that his son very closely resembled him. The long hair that was held up, in his son's case in a braid and those same honey eyes.

Ed rolled his eyes and tossed a microphone to the side before walking up to the Flame and poking him lightly in the back with his spear. "I seriously can't believe you fell for that. You're no better than Cornel-"

Suddenly he cursed and jumped backward as 'Mustang' exploded. Edward stumbled in the wave of heat and fell onto his back, staring at what was left of the dummy. From behind him the real Mustang emerged. "I can't believe you fell for that Fullmetal," he said, smirking as he stepped in front of Edward. Ed glared wordless up at the man, waiting for his next move. Mustang's fingers came together to form a flame that went soaring at the younger alchemist.

Hoenheim's fatherly instincts urged him to rush forward and push Ed out of the way, but he knew Ed was in no real harm. This was just a duel...right? He was proven correct when the fire died just before it could singe the boy's bangs. Mustang held out a gloved hand which was ignored as Ed chose to help himself up. "I let you win," he announced.

"Uh-huh," said Mustang, dropping his hand. The man's smirk was still in place and refusing to budge.

Slowly the crowd began to dissolve back into the city. Hoenheim closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath or two, to prepare himself. By the time he opened his eyes again Ed and the Flame were already gone. He blinked confused, before he spotted the obnoxious read coat his son had been wearing disappear into the building. Taking his time Hoenheim followed them, only to be stopped at the front desk by a rather pretty dark-haired woman. "May I help you?"

"Sorry but only Colonel Mustang can help me now," he said not in the mood for small talk.

"Alright then," she said as she turned to press a button.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking."

"There's a man here who'd like to speak with the Colonel, may I send him up?"

There was a pause on the other end. "Go right ahead, today's been rather slow so they shouldn't be interrupted."

Hoenheim nodded his thanks at the woman before getting the directions and making his way through the building. When he finally reached the rather large doorway he felt as if he was about to willing enter hell. He paused as he had out on the battle field before knocking on the door. The blonde haired woman who answered looked shocked at seeing him. "You're here for the Colonel?"

"Something like that," said Hoenheim honestly.

She stared at him for the longest time before opening the door, allowing him to enter. The room was fairly cozy for an office and by the looks of it much work wasn't getting done. He could practically feel the waves of disapproval coming from the woman next to him. Two of the men were playing cards while a third stared out the window. The woman, Hawkeye he guessed turned to him. "Excuse me."

She walked over to another pair of doors that he presumed to lead to Mustang's personal office. She opened the door and poked her head in, said something to the people inside, and turned and walked about to Hoenheim. "He'll be a moment."

Another second later Mustang emerged from the office, his face confident and smug. "I apologize for the wait but one of my subordinates and I had some issues that needed to be cleared-" he trailed off as his eyes focused on the man he was speaking of. "Well this is surprising."

Hoenheim blinked at the man. "You know me?"

"I was asked to find you a few years ago. The Fuhrer had some questions about some pictures involving you," explained Mustang.

Hoenheim swore loudly. This was definitely bad, the fact that the military was catching on made it even more important he was here. "Is the military still interested in me?" he asked warily.

Mustang opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by the doors swinging open and a loud voice saying, "Dammit Mustang you said you'd be-" Ed froze as he took in the scene, his eyes flashing from person to person, finally landing on Hoenheim. "You!" he hissed. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Finally someone gets to the point," sighed Hoenheim. "I'm here to..."

"It's called a retorical question bastard!"

"Is that any way to address a parent?" demanded Hoenheim, his temper sparking up.

"You're not a bastard you're _the_ bastard," hissed Edward.

"How tall are you?" demanded Hoenheim.

Edward blinked at the random direction this coversation had took. "That's none of your business!"

"Have you grown at all in the past year?"

Edward's eyes widened at that statement before he lashed out again. "Of course I have!"

"You're lying," said Hoenheim simply. Edward stared at him, his eyes burning with anger. This is what he'd been afraid of. He sighed. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"Damn right there is," mumbled Ed.

"Something I'd rather tell you alone," continued Hoenheim staring at his son, his tone suddenly calm and serious.

"Fat chance."

"Do you trust them?" he demanded. Ed looked confused so he elaborated, gesturing around the room. "Do you trust the people in this room with your life? Do you trust them not to sell you out?"

Every eye in the room turned to Ed who nodded curtly. "I'm not going to listen to you anyway," he hissed.

Hoenheim almost chuckled. Ed was too much like himself and because of that he knew the kid was probably being eaten alive by his curiosity. Hoenheim shrugged. "Suit yourself," he stood up and made his way back to the door. "Just don't say I didn't try."

"Wait," said Mustang, clearly curious. "Whatever this is it's a big deal. I say we hear him out."

Hoenheim's eyes focused on Mustang, trying to read him. "The information is not for you or the military," he said. "If anyone found out it could be harmful for not only me but for both of my sons."

At the mention of Alphonse Ed changed. He tried to not show it but his eyes gave away his concern and sudden interest in the subject.

"No offense but I know more secrets involving your sons than you do," said Mustang coolly. Ed glared at him. "If I wanted to cause either Elric brothers harm I could've and would've done it long ago."

Hoenheim stared at him for a long moment, before turning to Edward. "You obviously hate me and rightfully so, but if you've got any sense at all you'll listen. You're in just as much trouble as I am."

"Trouble?" demanded Roy.

Hoenheim sighed and stared up at the clock. "This is a rather long story..."

"I've got time," responded Roy, ignoring a seething Hawkeye. "And so does Ed."

Edward glanced up, but said nothing as he determinedly stared out the window. Hoenheim sighed, searching for his brain for a place to start. Should he come out and say it? No might scare him off before he could explain. "I guess I'll have to start from the beginning."

* * *

Yeah I know cliffhanger and what not. Sorry this chapter was kinda boring, but don't worry it'l get better...I promise. Let me know what you think!


	2. Xerxes

**Set in Stone**

**Chapter 2**

**Xerxes**

**

* * *

**

Wow I'm shocked seriously...I posted chapter 1 and then BAM! 4 reviews and a dozen alerts. I seem to get a lot of silent supporters XD and I'm grateful for that. I never thought people would like this so much...glad I was wrong. ^^ Hope you all enjoy this! Oh and all translations come from onemanga so blame them if i got it wrong lol

also if you've read the manga then I apologize if the flashbacks are boring...I took it word for word from the manga so...

**warnings: spoliers and language**

**

* * *

**

"This story's beginning takes place over five hundred years ago," began Hoenheim quietly. Instantly he saw several mouths open and he held up his hand. "Let me finish…then when I'm done you can question it all you want."

He waited for every mouth to close before continuing. "Now long ago there was a civilization called Xerxes."

"A myth," smirked Mustang, interrupting him.

"Oh I can assure you its real," said Hoenheim, staring at his hands. "Xerxes was an incredible city with amazing wealth, but its king was selfish and became one of the first to seek what is now called the Philosopher's Stone."

Suddenly he had Edward's full attention. He carefully avoided those golden probing optics. He felt uncomfortable with his son's interest in the stone. He couldn't possibly be searching for it could he? Now that would be ironic.

"But that's not quite where this story starts. It starts in fact with the birth of a slave who was given the number 23. As a boy they took him from his parents and he was one of the many people who blood was used in an experiment. The king was trying to create life by using the blood of humans. Something about 23 made him different and his blood actually succeeded in creating a life. It was a bodiless life form that could not exist outside of a container, but still life none the less. He doesn't even know about, not until he's fifteen does he even have a clue what he had helped create and even then he didn't know what it was going to become…"

* * *

23 sat there on the floor, gazing up out of the room into the sky. He wondered what it'd be like to have wings…to be able to fly. If he could would he fly away? Definately. Where to? He wasn't exactly sure but did that really matter? True he'd have nothing to do and he wasn't exactly smart and didn't have any real talents...he sighed defeated. Really if he had wings he'd have no where to go. The thought saddened him.

Before he had too much time to dwell on this depressing fact someone spotted him. "Hey you!" He looked up at the furious man. "Get up and be useful why don't ya!?" he hissed, shoving a mop and bucket at him. "That room needs to be cleaned!"

His eyes flashed but he stayed silent as the man pointed toward and old laboratory. With a heavy sign 23 picked up the bucket and mop and dragged them over to the room. He flung the door open and slammed it shut in the same manner before turning to survey the room. It was a mess, books spilling over everywhere and test tubes all over the place. Symbols that he'd later learned where alchemic decorated the room. The windows had bars on them, giving the room a rather depressing look. He didn't even want to begin to think about what this room had been used for.

Eventually he got the room in enough order to start moping the floors. Just as he began her heard a voice. _"_Kid! Hey kid!" He ignored it. "Hellooo! Anyone home...?"

23 paused and looked around, then seeing no one returned to his work. "Ah-you're ignoring me. Come here...c'monoverhere...on the shelf," 23 looked up and made his way slowly over to the table, finding nothing but a flask with something dark in it. He stared at it as the word here seemed to radiate off it.

He stared at it for a minute. "I'm busy I'll deal with you later."

"Shouldn't you say...act a little surprised or impressed or something?" demanded the flask, seeming shocked at the young man's indifference.

He dipped the mop into the bucket once more. "You gonna give me something if I do?"

"You don't scare easily do you? I like that what's your name?"

"Number 23," he said simply, continuing to work.

"23? I want a name not a number," insisted the flask.

"Don't have one...I'm just a slave," said 23 tapping his feet impatiently. He seriously needed to hurry and get this done. He shouldn't be wasting his time chatting with some stupid flask!

"A slave: humans who have no rights or freedoms that are bought, sold, and exchanged between others in legal conveyance right?" the flask asked, sounding a bit amused.

He leaned on the mop and stared at the thing, confused. "Con-what-ance?"

"The transfer of ownership rights to an outside party," explained the thing.

"Tr...huh?"

"...Boy you're stupid."

His temper flared and he raised the mop threateningly. How dare a stupid bottle insult him! "Screw you!"

"You know I have no idea why I'm like this, or how I came to be. It must've been you who gave me his blood," reflected the creature randomly.

"Blood?" asked 23 quiety as he clutched at his wrist. "Yeah...when he was experimenting on me, my master did take a lot of blood."

"Then you are the one who gave me life," it concluded. "You have my gratitude uh..."23" sounds so cold. Why don't I give you a name as thanks?"

He leaned on the mop once more and stared at the crazy thing. "Who do you think you are anyway?"

"Who cares? It'll be a great name, I promise...let's see...Theo-Theofilatos Bombastus," it thought out loud. 23 stared at the thing with wide eyes. That was certainly not going to be his name! "Va-"

He stopped him there by leaning in real close. "Way too long."

"Right, right, you're stupid you won't be able to remember anything long," admitted the flask, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Quit calling me stupid!" hissed 23, his temper rising once more.

"Okay Van...Van Hoenheim!"

23 stared down at him for a moment. There was something about that name that just...it felt like his. It was right and he knew it, but of course he wasn't going to let the flask know that. "Van Hoenheim...I think I can remember that."

"It's spelled...actually can you read or write?"

"Nope," he admitted. Then paused and added in defensively. "But I can do my work just fine."

"Then you'll be stuck her forever," announced the flask gravely. "Don't you wish for freedom, for liberty Hoenheim? Will you live your life to the end as a slave, bound to others withnorightsof your own? Trapped in a web, left to rot, dying with your freedom stolen and no knowledge or experience of the vast world we live in? Because that's the same as living in a flask, as I do. Knowledge is to be treasured. It is true power and the only way to live life without becoming a burden to others. It's the way a slave like you can escape his shackles. I can give you knowledge, Van Hoenheim."

What it was promising was impossible. This thing was offering an escape, a chance to spread his wings. It was throwing a line out to him, the very line he'd been looking for. True it could be a hoax, but as long as there was a chance he had to try. Without thinking he asked. "Who are you?" Then he rephrased. "What-What's your name?"

A smile formed in the blackness as a voice rang out. "Why don't you just call me Homunculus?"

* * *

Ed couldn't help it, he broke in there. He looked torn between anger and amusement. "You're kidding right?"

Hoenheim sighed, he'd seen this coming. "No."

"You're crazy!" he decided.

Mustang shot Edward a glance, "Then it must run in the family."

Ed glared at him. "I'm nothing like th-that..."

"Monster?" supplied Hoenheim cheerfully.

Ed cast an annoyed glance at his father before his gaze snapped back to Mustang. "You can't honestly me you believe this!"

"I don't know Ed, but it would explain a lot..." replied the Colonel, his eyes never leaving Hoenheim.

The ancient alchemist smiled. "I know it sounds far-fetched..."

"Please like you created the homunculi!"

Hoenheim froze at the word. Homunculi...not homunculus...plural. Great so there was more than one now, things were certainlygetting worse and worse. "History repeats itself," he said simply. "This is beneficial for you because then you'll know what's happening. I don't know if it'll be today, tomorrow, or years from now...but eventually it's bound to happen. Maybe if you listen you can prevent Amestris from becoming like Xerxes...a myth as the Colonel said earlier."

Just like he'd hoped that got their attention. He smiled at their reaction. "May I continue?" he asked pleasantly.

"Please do!"

* * *

Over the next year or so Hoenheim grew more and more literate, he was a quick learner and soon progressed onto the science known as alchemy. He was a natural alchemist, and a great teacher. Soon he began to teach the other slaves how to read and write and for awhile nothing happened, life stayed the same. Then came the day that everything changed.

He squatted in the sand before one of the larger buildings a stick in hand. He was surrounded by a dozen or so people all watching him with unique interest. In the stick he made lines in the sand until it read S U N "This is sun," he told them.

A girl around his age grabbed the stick and rewrote it. "Like this?"

"Right," he said nodding with a smile before turning back to the sand. "And this is moon."

A man from the sidelines asked. "Hey how do you write fish?"

"This way and if you write this, it says catch three fish," replied Hoenheim scribbling in the sand some more.

"Man being able to read and write sure is neat," said one man cheerfully.

"Yeah smarts make it harder for the masters to put one over on you," replied his companion.

Van smiled, it was good to know he was helping these people for once he felt like he was actually being productive with his life. There was just one question he couldn't anwser. "When and how did you learn all this anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said cheerfully, repeating the response every time the question was asked. Their downcast faces made him feel guilty so he made it up to them by promising. "I'll teach you guys how to add numbers tomorrow okay?"

Their enthusiastic response thrilled him. "All right!"

Then the moment was instantly ruin. "Hey! What do you greasy little slackers think you're doing?" They all flinched and turned to see one of the higher ups glaring at the group. His hand flew out to grab Hoenheim's shirt. "You worthless scum you want me to give your next meal to the dogs!?"

He instinctively flinched and his hands made their way protectively upward. "I'm sorry Master!"

Thankfully the master noticed the scribblings in the dirt. He seemed shocked and he turned back to Hoenheim and asked, "Can you write?"

"Uh...yeah," said Hoenheim instantly. Then he regretted it what if they didn't like that? What if he wasn't supposed to know how? There wasn't a specific rule but still...well if he was going to hell he might as well do it fully. "I can read, write, and do basic math."

To his surprise the man looked impressed. "Well I'll be. I thought it was strange...the servants have all been getting smarter, so you're the one teaching them 'eh?"

The look on the man's face had given him an idea. Acting on impulse he grinned at the man. "In addition to reading and writing I can also do a little alchemy too Master. Why don't I assist you in a more useful capacity?"

Soon he found himself back in the room with the homunculus, only this time he wasn't cleaning. He was working there as a assistant. He still wasn't content with that, but it was still better than what he was before. He couldn't quite claim his freedom yet though, before he was still owned. One conversation with the flask stood out in his mind above all others, because it foreshadowed what was about to come.

"All things are made from one, and all things will return from one. In other words one is all. By means of one we have all. Within one all exists. Without the whole there is now peace," he thought out loud as he read for an old hand-written book. The print was small and hard to read and it was giving him a headache.

"You've become a fair alchemist Hoenheim," complimented Homunculus as he watched the man set down the book.

"Not good enough to be anything more than an assistant. The master's arm still reaches very far," he made his way over to the flask and picked him up. From there he carried him over to the window and gently set him down. "I'm grateful to you."

"For what?" asked Homunculus as Van leaned against the window, staring out across Xerxes.

"The things you taught me are the reason I've got such a good life now...my days as a slave seem so long ago."

"Please I should be thanking you," said Homunculus. "It was your blood that gave me life. In a way you're like my father."

Hoenheim laughed at that. "Wow I'd don't even have a house or a family, and I've already got a kid!"

"A family eh..." mused the Homunculus. "It must be inconvenient being human. You're species is forced to gather and communities and breed in order to survive."

Hoenheim inwardly flinched at the word. It sounded so cruel. "Don't call it breeding," he sighed, feeling the need to elaborate. "It may seem foolish from your point of view, but we humans get a lot of joy from family and friends."

"Hmm...if you say so," replied the flask.

He obviously wasn't getting it, not that he expected him to. He sighed, "What would bring you happiness then?"

"Well, nothing luxurious...if I leave this flask I'll die. So maybe having my own body and being released from this container."

Hoenheim pitied him. To be unable to move would be terrible. He wasn't even sure how to respond to that, thankfully he didn't have to.

"Hey did you take him thing out of the lab again Hoenheim?" came the Master's demanding voice. "I've got business with the homunculus. Hand him over!"

"My apologies," replied Hoenheim, handing over the flask.

Then as the man turned to leave he spoke to the flask. "It seems the king wants to talk to you."

* * *

"Over the next year five cities surrounding Xerxes were destroyed. No on survived the massacres, said to have been caused by a group of rebels, and the buildings were all burnt down afterwords. People began to panic, what if Xerxes was next..."

In a flash Edward was up out of his seat. He ran over to a random desk and started shuffling through it. When he eventually returned he had paper, a pen, and a map. He first turned to the paper and began to draw a circle.

Before he was even finished Hoenheim snatched it away from him with wide eyes. "How do you know this!?" he demanded.

Then suddenly it all became clear to Edward. His eyes flashed with realization and it couldn't have been more obvious even if he'd had a light bulb flashing over his head. "No way!" he hissed, glaring at Hoenheim. "You're here to tell me that after all this time..."

His fist connected with the table with a shocking metallic ding. Hoenheim froze and his eyes narrowed. "Auto-mail?"

Ed's eyes widened and he pulled his hand away from the table quickly and stared at the man before him blankly. Without another word he walked over to stand before the man. Hoenheim stared down at the boy warily. "Edward?"

"So say I do believe what you've told me so far that makes you ancient correct?" he asked, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

Hoenheim flinched. "Now I feel old...but yes."

"But physically..." he wondered out loud. Gloved hands clapped together and a flash of alchemy sparked through the room. Mustang and his team cried out in protests as the light blinded the room. Then before he could register what was happening, Hoenheim felt a flash of pain in his chest. "You're still the same."

Hoenheim stared blankly down at the blade that was now embedded in his chest and the blood that was beginning to flow from the wound. In the background the military dogs were freaking out, wondering why in the world Edward Elric had just stabbed his long-lost father.

* * *

^^ well there we go...I promise next chapter will only have one flashback then I can get to the point...sorry for the cliffhanger again


	3. Immortal

**Set in Stone**

**Chapter 3**

**Immortal**

* * *

Okay so I'm totally loving you guys right now. I got both negative and positive feedback which is good. I love criticism and I take it seriously. I like hearing what you guys wants so feel free to mention anything you don't like. Because of constructive criticism I'm trying something new this chapter...the flashback (though based off a manga) will be written by me and won't be exactly like the original. Please let me know which you prefer after all I'm writing to amuse you guys just as much as myself. Feel free to criticize me as well, I appreciate any and all help. Thanks for supporting me guys!

**warnings: language, spoilers**

* * *

Hoenheim was filled with anger as his eyes narrowed in on the blade now stuck in his flesh. Ed blinked at him as he tried to yank out his arm a few unsuccessful times. Hoenheim winced in pain at each attempt until finally the arm was free from the gash. His golden eyes narrowed at his son. "Couldn't you have picked a cleaner way to test your theory?" he demanded. "This was my only pair of clothes!"

He ignored the stares of shock and turned his attention to his clothes. He let out a heavy sigh when he spotted the bloodstained mess that was now his shirt. The white fabric was tainted with his blood, although a wound was absent.

Edward nodded, his theory confirmed as one of Mustang's men who was smoking asked, "What the hell?"

That statement seemed etched onto everyone's face, except Ed's which was torn between smugness and anger. Hoenheim smirked up at Edward. "Did you know before you stabbed me?" he asked.

"Not really," admitted Edward indifferently.

"So you stabbed me without..." Hoenheim trailed off his face going pale.

"What are you two talking about!?" demanded Mustang. The Colonel was staring at the pair, his calm mask replaced by annoyance. Apparently the man was shocked and impatient. not that Hoenheim could blame him.

Hoenheim sighed and shot a glance at Edward. "If people would stop interrupting I would continue. Now this," he paused to gesture at the bloody mess, "Will be explained."

A couple of the officers exchanged confused glances but nodded, their eyes trained on the older man. Hoenheim waited for a nod from Mustang before continuing with his tale. "One day I was summoned to the king..."

* * *

A heavy knock on the door woke Hoenheim from his slumber. He moaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the sound. It came again followed by his Master's voice. "Hoenheim open up!"

With a heavy sigh, he proped himself up on the bed and squinted through the darkness at the door. A soft light was seeping through the cracks, allowing him some light. He got up and dragged himself over to the door, which he opened a few inches. "Yes?" he asked tiredly.

His Master stared at him with a serious face. "The king wants you to bring Homunculus to him."

"Wh-what?" he demanded, shocked. "Why me?"

"I don't know," said the Master, seeming just as shocked. "But you better hurry."

Hoenheim nodded and rushed back into the room and quickly changed clothes before tying his hair up in a pony tail. Next thing he knew he was inside of the lab, speaking to Homunculus.

"Oh really?" asked Homunculus, amused. "Well it must be happening then."

"You know what's going on?" asked Hoenheim curiously as he picked up the flask, which grinned at him. "Tell me!"

"Hmm," mused Homunculus. "Well I guess you could say your king is going to attempt to achieve immortality."

He raised the bottle up to his eye level and stared at the grin inside. "Is that possible?"

"Oh most definitely," replied Homunculus excitedly.

Hoenheim shook his head and lowered the bottle. He couldn't really be serious...could he? Well he'd find out soon enough. Curiosity burning inside of him Hoenheim quickly made his way toward the King's chambers.

Before he got there he was stopped in a large room typically used for entertaining guests. He walked into the large room, which held half a dozen people, and glanced around. In the very center of the magnificent rug that decorated the floor was a beautifully designed gold bowl. Beside it the king was kneeling and behind the old man was a transmutation circle he'd never seen before. He tried to understand what it meant but could only get bits and peaces of it. From what he gathered Homunculus was telling the truth...the king was reaching for immortality.

"What now?" demanded the king, looking at Hoenheim.

"I...?" stuttered Hoenheim confused. Was he supposed to know what to do? He couldn't even understand the circle let alone use it!

Homunculus laughed. "Not you me, idiot."

"I'm not-"

"I know, I know you're not stupid," snickered the flask. "Now Your Majesty stay where you are, Hoenheim move to your left."

Van blinked, but moved as he was told. "Here?"

"A little more...okay good." Once he was satisfied with that he spoke to the others. "Make a circle around him, the same distance away that Hoenheim is now."

Hoeneheim was amazed at how quickly everyone reacted. They followed the flask's orders without question and instantly formed a circle around the king. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, causing the sky to bleed. The red light filled the chamber, giving it an eerie glow. Finally the Homunculus said, "It's time."

The king looked up at him before nodding and raising the blade up to his finger. The old man sliced his thumb open and let the blood drip into the bowl. The sound of the blood dripping seemed to echo around him that and another sound...the Homunculus was laughing.

His golden optics focused on the flask as the circle behind the man started to glow. "What have you done!?"

If there was a response he did not hear it, because at that moment huge gusts of wind started to radiate off of the circle. It drowned out everything, including the screams. Hoenheim looked around, panicked as the people around him began to fall to the ground. As he turned around he noticed something strange.

Shadows in the form of arms crept out of the earth and wound their way around his feet. The kept him securely in place and then an eerie light began to surround him.

He was only aware of one thing at that point...pain. Agony coursed through his veins, causing his body to instinctively curl up into a ball. The fire that spread through his rapidly increased to a point where he truly wished he was dead. Just as the thought entered his brain, it vanished. His eyes flew open to find he was lying on the floor of the chamber. He sat up, thinking it was just a dream, and looked around.

What he banished all notions of the dream. He instantly jumped up onto his feet, surprised by how willingly his body reacted, and ran over to the old body. He shook it gently. "Your Highness?" he demanded. "Wake up!"

He got no response as he turned to body to look at the face. The eyes were glazed over and empty, staring into nothigness. He gasped and fumbled at the man's neck...no pulse.

He quickly stumbled away and turned to the other bodies around him. He checked everyone...and found nothing.

Part of him was grateful that he stood here now, another part was a confused at what had happened, but the biggest part was starting to overcome him. His third and strongest emotion was fear. It increased with each pulse he couldn't find, and with each call that received no answer. Surely he couldn't be the only one...

He ran out down the steps, only to trip over another limp body. He jumped back up and ran outside, trying to think logically. When he saw the sun he realized he must've been sleeping for a long time. The streets should be full of people by now, bustling around and chatting, but inside it was eerily empty. It looked like a ghost town, then he saw noticed the rest of the bodies.

At his feet was the body of a cat. It's golden optics stared up at him and it appeared to have died while running. Several feet away was a bird, it's wings outstetched as if it had taken flight. That's when it hit him...he was the only living thing in the city. All other life had been snuffed out in a single second. He fell to his knees, trying to understand. How could this have happened? Why was he still here?

Suddenly his ears picked up a pair of footsteps. He turned hopefully to see a well-dressed man standing in the shadows of the temple. "Hello Van Hoenheim."

"Do you know what's happened?" he demanded, still on his knees.

"What do you think?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows. Hoenheim froze, his eyes not leaving the man who was stretching his limbs. "How do you like my body?"

"Y-You're..."

"I decided to make my container using your DNA," explained his copy then he grinned evilly. "It seemed fitting and I have to admit I like this body. Better than that damn flask anyway."

"H-Homunculus!" whispered Hoenheim, then his voice began to raise. "What have you done!? Where is everyone? Why do you have my face?"

"I'm disappointed in you Hoenheim. I had thought you would've figured it out." Homunculus paused, smiling evilly. The smile looked even more twisted because it didn't belong on his face. "You were standing in the true center. I used the blood that gave life to me to open the gate...your blood Hoenheim."

"Wh-what!" that was all he could say. He stared at himself, speechless. He knew very well what that implied, but he couldn't possibly bring himself to believe that.

"So really this is all thanks to you. You gave me life and a body, in return I gave you a name and knowledge. Somehow that doesn't seem equivlent does it? I didn't think so and I was determined to repay my debt," he said, kneeling down beside Hoenheim. "This was the perfect opportunity."

"How long have you been planning this!?" demanded Hoenheim, standing up. He paced back over to the temple with Homunculus at his heels.

"Oh ever since the king asked me about immortality. I told him exactly how to do it...and he complied. He sent men all around the country...and well I'm sure you heard about those massacres," said Homunculus, leaning against the wall.

Hoenheim's fists met the brick as his body began to tremble. Horror gripped his body and he just about lost control right then and there. It hit him hard...he was alone. He'd always been surrounded by others and now suddenly he was the only breathing thing in the whole country...just him and the Homunculus.

"Thank you Van Hoenheim," said Homunculus quietly. "Thank you for life and thank you for this body. Please accept this immortal life as a token of my gratitude."

"Do I have a choice anymore?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"The lives of this whole country went into making the Philosopher's Stone. They went into making you and me and there's no way to return those lives now," replied Homunculus. "Don't let there lives be wasted Hoenheim. Live your life so theirs won't have been taken in vain."

* * *

Everyone was staring at him at this point. Some in disbelief, others in shock, but the one that mattered most was blank. "I don't believe it," announced the smoker.

"Well no one asked you Havoc," said Hawkeye sharply. She looked skeptical, but when she turned to Ed there was a motherly gleam in her eyes, behind the suspicion. "Edward's the expert on the Stone. If he says it's possible I'll believe it."

At those words everyone turned to stare at Edward, who was piecing things together in his brain. Finally he opened his mouth, but instead of a statement, a question fell from his mouth. "Did mom know?"

Those three words sent his heart down to his feet. If he had been standing, he'd be kneeling on the ground now. "Did?" he whispered, his voice straining to keep calm.

Edward looked up at him, and for a second he looked very young and alone. Then it quickly vanished, replaced by that annoying blank expression, "Like you care."

With that he turned and walked out of the room. As he left the unsteady rhythm of his footsteps echoed through the room, until they faded into nothing.

"Well," Mustang cleared his throat. "I think that's enough for one evening."

"I agree," said Hoenheim weakly. "Because it's pointless to continue without Edward."

Mustang nodded. "Tomorrow we can met at my house to finish this discussion. Don't worry about Ed not coming, I'll order him there if I have to."

"Thank you General," said Hoenheim gratefully, then he hesitated. "Would you mind telling me about his limbs?"

Everyone stiffened at that question. Mustang sighed. "I believe that's something you'll have to ask him yourself."

* * *

The entire table froze as the telephone rang.

"I got it," said Pinako, winking at the other two occupants. The big black dog at her feet barked and jumped up to follow her. She made her way over to the old phone and answered, "Rockbell's Auto-mail how may I help- oh!"

At the table Winry and Alphonse ignored the conversation and continued to talk. "I can't wait to show you my latest model..." Winry was saying, talking very fast, as most girls do when they get excited. Then when she spoke her tone was softer and more serious. "It's really nice to have you back here for awhile."

Alphonse was about to respond when Pinako called his name. The suit of armor jumped up in surprised and clanged his way over to the phone. "Yes?"

"It's for you," she said.

"Oh," said Alphonse, thinking it was Ed. "Hello."

He was shocked by the voice that answered. _"Hello Alphonse."_

"General Mustang!?" asked Alphonse. Then he took in Mustang's tone and worry for his brother clouded his mind. "What happened?"

The paused on the other end was infuriating, but the man's response would've sent chills through his old body.

"_Your brother needs you."_

* * *

FINALLY! You have no idea how long this took to write. First I get block then my both my computers shut down! UGH! Not fun. I finally managed to fix this one, although I prefer my laptop. So here it is. Sorry that most of the chapter is Hoenheim's story...but I'm getting to the good stuff soon. (aka the plot) I'm going to shut up now before I spoil anything! *runs off*


	4. Family

**Set in Stone**

**Chapter 4**

**Family**

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long. I also apologize for those of you who read my other stories. Right now I'm really into this one and will probably be working on this most. My life's so hectic right now though...I'll try to update whenever I can but no promises. Let me know what you think...there are no flashbacks for once lol.

**warnings: language**

* * *

With a heavy sigh Edward threw himself onto the bed that he and Al had in their apartment. In the past hour or so he'd experienced almost every emotion imaginable. Currently all of the negative ones were pounding against his skull, making it very hard to think.

He pulled himself, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, not when Al was gone. Ed always slept better when Al was there, even if he did feel guilty about leaving Al awake alone. There was something about having a gigantic suit of armor watching over you that was just comforting. He missed his brother dearly, but he couldn't bring himself to go to the phone and dial the Rockbell's.

Sighing again he pushed his thoughts away from Alphonse and back to the current situation...his dad being the stone. Even he had to admit it was possible, not probable, but definitely possible. If that were the case, if Hoenheim really was a Philosopher's Stone, what did that make him and Al?

That's what he was afraid of finding out. Would all this effort to bring Al's body back be worth it if it couldn't grow? There was another thing, they'd both grown as children. Was it the human side of them? Or was there simply nothing to worry about? Then Edward remembered something. His height. He'd been getting worried about it before his dad had showed up, and then he'd asked about it too. Why would Hoenheim be concerned with his height?

Truth being told he hadn't grown an inch in the past two years. Nobody buthim knew that though, he hadn't wanted to worry Al, and anyone else who he could tell would tease him endlessly. Its lack of explanation had frustrated him to no end and he refused to believe he was done growing. So what if...

He let out a low groan, there were just too many things that didn't add up. As much as he hated to admit right now he needed Hoenheim. Well actually what he really needed was his mother. Sadly like most things he wanted in life the odds of him getting it were slim.

* * *

"I'm not going," he said stubbornly for the millionth time. He had to admit he was curious, but it wasn't like he was dying to know. Well okay maybe he was, but Mustang didn't need to know that.

"What if I ordered you to?" tried Mustang.

He actually laughed out loud at that statement. "Right let me know how that turns out," he said. Him follow orders...surely Mustang knew him better than that.

Roy's eyes darkened in a threatening way as he growled the next statement. "Fullmetal you are going to be a part of this...I'll drag you there myself if I have to."

Ed's pride flared at that moment. "I'd like to see you try!"

There was something about the look that covered Mustang's face that sent chills down Edward's spine. "Is that a challenge?"

An hour later Ed was sitting a car with a scowl plastered on his face and a rather smug Roy Mustang sitting beside him. In the front seat, Jean Havoc was chuckling to himself. "Oh shut up!" snarled Ed.

Jean snorted as he stared back at the ash-covered Ed. "Your braid is on fire."

Edward, instantly reached back with his auto-mail arm to pat at his braid. After discovering nothing but the familiar gold locks he sent a death glare in the direction of their driver, who was quite amused by his own joke.

He felt naked without his cloak, but thanks to a certain pyromaniac the red cloak was now just a pile of ashes. Beneath the dark covering of ash the gleam of the auto-mail was painfully obvious. Now his father would know for sure...and he'd have to relive that moment all over again when he asked about it. It wasn't a question if he'd ask, but when.

Edward had seen Mustang's house before, but he was still never prepared for the size of it. It was a massive house, three stories high with a basement and a large backyard. As Mustang and Havoc opened their doors Ed reached for his door handle. He clung to it tightly for a few moments, until Roy snapped his fingers threateningly, before flinging the door open.

He had never been inside the massive house, and he was shocked at how the inside looked. The rooms all lacked personality and were a bit on the showy side, but definitely not Roy. As the rooms progressed inward he started to see traces of the alchemist scattered around the rooms. Mustang led them confidently through the maze of rooms to a large living room with a grand fireplace.

Roy snapped and flames sprang to life, illuminating the room. "Wait here and don't go anywhere, you might get lost."

Jean instantly threw himself down on the couch, while Ed began to wander over to the next door. "You heard the General..." warned Havoc.

By that time Ed was already gone. What awaited him beyond the next door made his jaw drop. A huge library, two floors high, was filled with a countless number of books. He stared at it with awed eyes before plunging into the books.

He began to gather all the books he could find that had anything to do with the Philosopher's Stone, Xerxes, and homunculus. Once he gathered a piled the size that he was he went through and tossed the useless ones aside. By the time he was done he had five books that looked promising. He carried his haul back into the other room and placed them on one of the tables. He tore the room apart looking for a pen and paper before sitting in one of the many armchairs. With that, he began his work.

He was so absorbed into his reading that he didn't even notice it when the others entered the room. It wasn't until Mustang coughed loudly did he look up. He blinked at the now crowded room. Mustang was smirking at him. "I see you found the library."

Ed nodded wordlessly as his eyes scanned over Havoc, Fuery, Hawkeye, and the rest of Mustang's team and finally landed on his father. Hoenheim's appearance shocked him slightly, but he didn't let it show. If the man had seemed stressed earlier it was nothing compared to this. He appeared to literally be falling apart at the seems.

Edward sighed, wrote down the page number and reached over to put the book on top of his stack. He then took his time placing his notes on top of that. Finally, when he could delay it no more he opened his mouth to speak, but froze as Hoenheim's eyes ran up and down his arm. The look on his face sparked his anger. "Sure go ahead stare all you like," he said darkly.

Hoenheim paused and looked up into Ed's eyes. "I was looking for a transmutation circle. You did alchemy the other day and I never saw you draw anything. I assumed it was engraved in your arm."

Edward cursed silently. That's right when he'd stabbed the bastard he'd...shit! Thinking quickly he redirected the subject. "Let's get this over with. You can't have come looking for me just to tell me about Xerxes. Just spit it out so I can get out of this dump."

"I'm not really sure where to start..." sighed Hoenheim. He trailed off, staring into the fire. Pain shadowed his features for a few moments as he spoke. "I suppose I'll start by answering your question for yesterday. Yes your mother did know. No matter what I told her she refused to leave me...and I didn't have the strength to leave her."

Edward closed his eyes and nodded, relieved. At least she hadn't been lied to. It also made sense, it sounded so much like her. "Is that your excuse...love?" he asked suddenly, his voice a bit angered. "Both of you started a family when you knew..."

"Trisha desperately wanted kids, I told her over and over again that was impossible, but like I said...I was weak. When she got pregnant with you she was so happy, but I was so afraid...." he paused, seeming distressed. "Please tell me one thing. How did she die?" By the time he made it to the question his voice was strained with emotion.

Ed sighed as he began thinking and putting the pieces together. He barely even registered the question and answered without thinking, "An unknown disease." Then he froze as he took in Hoenheim's expression. He could barely read all the emotions at once that crossed over the ancient face. "What?"

Hoenheim buried his head in his hands, hiding the strange, pained expression. "It's all my fault."

Edward almost agreed with that, but his stupid curiosity got the better of him. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

"Don't worry Al, I'm sure he's fine," the mechanic reassured him. When Al had rushed out of the house, the stubborn girl had refused to be left behind. Before he knew what was going on Al and Winry were sitting, together on a train headed to Central.

"Mustang would've have called if it wasn't important," responded Alphonse as he stared blankly out the window. The landscape was passing by rapidly, slowly morphing from country to city.

"If was really important he would have just told you over the phone," sighed Winry as her arms crossed over her chest. She stared at Alphonse for a moment before speaking again with a gentler tone. "It's not that I'm not worried...I just don't think you should be stressing out."

"Thanks, but you know me better than that Winry," replied the suit of armor. Despite being practically immortal Alphonse felt very weak and vulnerable at the moment. He was nothing without Ed. His brother had kept him going even when the enormity of what had happened to him came crashing on down. When he'd realized he wasn't human anymore Ed was the only thing that had kept him going. Ed was his sun and the last thing he needed was for that sun to go out. "I know what you're saying makes sense but..."

"I know," said Winry, smiling a bit bitterly. There was a hint of something...maybe jealousy in her voice? There was also respect and understanding in her gaze. "He's all you've got right?"

"In so many ways," said Alphonse. Then he paused, taking in the hint of jealous. He felt guilty, he knew they'd left her out a lot, but it was probably better for her that way. Still she could have hated them for it...instead here she was. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Winry, her expression flickering to confusion.

Al laughed quietly. "For putting up with us."

"Oh...well it's not like I've got a choice," she said teasingly. "After all I've got to make sure my auto-mail stays in one piece."

"Oh so that's your excuse? And here I thought you liked us." said Alphonse, his voice reflecting his smile. Suddenly his tone became very evil. "Actually I thought you _really_ _liked_ Brother."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Winry, turning the color of a cherry. "I-I don't...I'd never..."

They both looked up as a shadow fell over the table before them. Winry turned even redder while relief and amusement flew through Al. "Brother! You're-!"

The smirk on Ed's face looked so out of place that Alphonse paused. The casual, cocky way he leaned over the table just wasn't Ed either. Alphonse froze as the figure spoke, making it obvious that this definitely wasn't Ed. "So Fullmetal bean's got a thing with his mechanic. Hmm...interesting..."

Finally Alphonse stared into the bright golden eyes. No this wasn't Ed, his eyes gleamed with a determinded fire that seemed to bore into you, but these eyes were glinting with evil cockiness that seemed to look right through you. The smirk grew more pronounced, into a feral grin as Alphonse said one name. "Envy!"

* * *

Okay so to clear things up. I haven't decided who I'm going to pair with who yet...Al and Win's little bantering doesn't mean it'll be EdXWin. Like I said I'm still not sure. You see the way I write...it's like the characters are running around in my head, telling me the story. When they don't talk I get writer's block. Thankfully for you Ed's usually fairly talkative...although he still hasn't told me who he wants to end up with. Anyway everyone in my head says Hi...and yes I am crazy, but then again you've probably figured that out by now XD.


	5. Guilt

**Set in Stone**

**Chapter 5**

**Guilt**

* * *

Okay remember how I told you all about the little voices in my head? Let me tell you...what Ed and Hoenheim are telling me to write is going to kill me. I feel so terrible, but I've got to listen to them. I'm sorry if you get mad at me for this, but blame them...I mad enough as it is lol. Just don't kill me *uses Ed as shield* but feel free to yell at me if you review

. Hmm...I think I've got masochistic or something...I just seem to always end up having to write something that kills me inside. Ah well if you think this is bad just wait till the next chapter.

Note: I'm calling Envy a he just to keep myself from getting confused...sorry if he's a bit OC but I was a tiny bit hyper/bored when I was writing that part of this so...

**Warnings: language**

* * *

Edward met his father's gaze evenly as they both searched each others identical optics. After a long silence Hoenheim made a decision. "I will elaborate if you tell me how you lost your limbs."

Ed glared at him and his stupid compromise. "I don't see how that's any of your business," he told him, not moving his gaze.

"That's it Ed, you tell me first or you're not hearing this," said Hoenheim stubbornly.

The two stared at each other for a total of sixty seconds before Ed finally gave in. _Damn curiosity! _he yelled to himself. "I guess I don't have a choice."

Suddenly a flicker of moment caught his eye. Without thinking he transmuted the pen in his hand into a dagger and tossed it at the figure. A rat squeaked, before running off into the dark. Mustang's dark gaze gleamed demonically as they followed the rat. "Anyone want a roasted rat?"

"You'd ruin the carpet sir," reminded Hawkeye, looking amused.

Ed raised his eyebrows at Mustang. "There could be more of them you know."

"I'll take care of it later," replied Roy as he toyed with his gloves.

Finally Ed turned back to his dad and asked quietly. "Do I need to elaborate?"

Hoenheim's eyes were carefully cleared of emotion as he stared back. "You've seen it."

Edward smirked and laughed bitterly, "Twice."

* * *

Winry's hand began to move toward her back pocket the moment Alphonse had named the sin. She didn't know much about the lives of Ed and Al but she'd heard about this monster before. As her hand slid around the cold handle of her wrench a feeling of comfort washed over her making her feel more secure. She pulled it out, letting it gleam in the light.

Ed- no Envy's eyes focused on the object and he laughed. The mocking laughed sounded harsh coming out of Ed's mouth, and only made her want to hit the creature harder. He must have felt the evil aura radiating off of her because he grinned and stepped back, his hands raising up in the air. "Don't get all defensive on me you don't even know why-"

Alphonse stood up, towering over Envy. His voice was dark as he interrupted the sin. "I don't care why."

Winry stood up as well, her wrench held defensively before her. Envy glanced around the rest of the train.

After noticing the growing number of eyes upon them he looked up and smiled. "You wouldn't attack your own brother here would you? It certainly would make an interesting headline."

The next thing he knew something painful collided with his skull. He saw a flash of white before the throb increased. "Ow!" he hissed, glaring at the wrench that Winry was preparing to strike him with again. "Okay fine have it your way! Either you listen to me or everyone on this train meets their maker!"

The pair paused, before glancing at each other. Slowly Alphonse responded. "What do you want?"

Grinning, Envy slid into the train seat next to Winry who instantly stepped back. His arms folded behind his head as he swung his feet up onto the table. "Here's the deal, you get off the train with me at the next stop...alone," he paused to glance at Winry. "And we'll have a little chat then alright?"

"Why do you want to talk to me?" asked Alphonse, clearly uncomfortable with Envy's proximity to Winry.

"Come and find out. Of course you can refuse but then again I don't think you want to have the death of all these people on your shoulder now do you?" demanded Envy.

"Alphonse!" said Winry strictly, knowing what the kind-hearted boy would do. "Don't you dare..."

"Winry I have to," argued Alphonse not taking his gaze from Envy.

"But what if-" Winry trailed off, suddenly feeling very small. "What am I supposed to tell Ed?"

Alphonse looked away from her before saying. "Make sure he's okay first..."

"Oh don't worry he's fine," said Envy. "That was me on the phone. Pretty clever if I do say so myself!"

Instead of being angry Alphonse looked relieved...or as relieved as a suit of armor could. Then he seemed to realized the situation and glanced at Winry.

Winry stared back at him with wide blue eyes as the grip on her wrench tightened. "Al...please..."

Envy suddenly place his arm on her shoulder and she stiffened. "Don't worry _doll_ I'll take good care of him."

Instantly her wrench made contact with his skull. He instantly jumped away from her as she sent him a death glare. "One I'm not a doll, two touch me again you die, three if he comes back with so much as scratch..."

Envy just grinned back at her. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise you'd be dead right now...no wait strike that I think I'll wait till Fullmetal's around to pull off that stunt. It should be fun, I'll torture you to death right in front of him and the look on his face...it'll be priceless."

* * *

"What do you want?" demanded Alphonse as soon as the train pulled away.

"I'm just supposed to check something," said Envy simply.

"And you couldn't do that on the train?" sighed Alphonse.

"Well depending on the reaction it could have looked awkward on a train," shrugged Envy. "And its fun messing with you guys anyway…well your brother at least. You seem to be lacking in his temper so that sorta ruins my fun."

With that Envy turned and walked away from the train station, gesturing Alphonse to follow. The road connecting to the train station lead two ways…one was into a small city, the other an unending plain.

Envy led him through the field silently. Now Alphonse could imagine that he really was his brother. Following Ed through a country side was something he was familiar with. It relaxed him, and made him feel at ease. Still one tiny corner of his mind sparked with alarm.

That alarm grew the further they got away from people, true he was an immortal suit of armor, but Envy could still strand him out here by tearing him to pieces, and if he touched his blood seal…

"Hey! I asked you a question."

Alphonse looked up to see Envy in his normal neutral-gender palm tree form. Apparently he'd been more distracted than he thought, because he hadn't noticed the creature change. "What?"

"I said do you know what this is?"

Alphonse looked at the object Envy was now holding between to fingers. He was holding it in the air, allowing the sunlight to sparkle through it and create a beautiful red glow. Alphonse gasped at the stone. It couldn't be could it? Turns out…it very well could.

* * *

It had been three days…three goddamn days since Alphonse had left her on that stupid train. So what was she supposed to tell Ed now!? Sorry I left your brother at a train station in the middle of nowhere with a sadist palm tree…something told her that wouldn't exactly be the greatest thing to tell Edward.

She was worried, true Al was a suit of armor, but that didn't make him indestructible. She knew if anything happened to that poor kid she'd blame herself forever. So she spent three long days on the train, drowning in guilt and worry.

Now she stood outside Mustang's house. She'd been told that Ed had last been seen getting into a car with Mustang and one of his subordinates…so she deducted they'd be here. If Ed wasn't, she could at least ask the General where he was.

To her surprise Hawkeye was the one to answer her knock. Riza's face shocked her even more. The woman looked concerned…and shocked…as if she couldn't believe what she'd just been through. Her look sent a dose of fear through Winry's heart. "Um…"

Riza blinked, seeming to have been jolted back to reality. "Oh hello Winry, come in."

Hawkeye opened the door wider and Winry stepped into the huge house. "Um…is Edward here?" she asked nervously.

Hawkeye just responded with a nod before heading back down the hallway. Winry followed after her on impulse. It was a good thing she had or she would have never made it through the house.

Riza led her to a living room that was full of people, all of Mustang's military dogs, the General himself and then a man with golden hair. She stared at the man, meeting his eyes…eyes that were so much like Eds. She instantly realized this must be Ed and Al's father. What was he doing here?

Then she took in everyone's expression. They were all echoing the look on Riza's face…some of them looked slightly scared. What had happened? Hoenheim looked up at her, his eyes reflecting the agony within. Apparently she had missed something big.

She opened her mouth to ask what exactly had happened only to be distracted by a movement from one of the armchairs. She blinked at the figure that had moved, refusing to believe her eyes. It was Edward…but yet at the same time it wasn't.

The Edward she knew was a strong, bright and fierce man. He'd been protective and defensive…temperamental even. True she'd seen his softer sides…his love and even a little of his pain. She'd seen him cry and she'd seen the blankness in his eyes when he sat in that wheelchair limbless, but that was nothing compared to what she saw now.

There was no word to describe the emotion on Edward's face. Nothing seemed to fit sadness wasn't enough, it was so much more. A strange blend of agony, anger, shock, sorrow, guilt and confusion shadowed across those normally bright features. He looked broken…as if the world had finally brought him down onto his knees…only this time he wouldn't be getting up. The sight broke her heart and sent a protective fire through her.

He was curled up, his arms wrapped around his legs. His auto-mail fingers were pressing against his flesh arm hard enough to bruise. He was staring directly at her, but made no sign that he even saw her. No, Winry doubted his mind was even in this room.

Forgetting everyone else in the room she dashed over there and began to pull his arms apart. Her voice was choked with emotion as she spoke quietly to him, "You're hurting yourself Ed, please stop."

He stared at her startled as if he suddenly noticed her. "I don't care…I deserve to be in pain," his voice cracked with strain, yet it was strangely blank and quite frankly it scared her.

She instantly backhanded him; fire alight in her blue eyes. "What has gotten into you Edward!? We don't have time for this! Your brother needs you and…"

Edward hadn't reacted at all to the contact but at the mention of Al he flinched. "He'll definitely hate me for sure now," he whispered as his hands returned to their previous position. He buried his head in his arms, unwilling to look up at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly feeling her heart drop to her feet. "What the hell happened to you Ed!?"

There was a long paused, where no one dared to breathe as Winry waited for Ed's response. A strange, pained sound escaped his lips and then he looked up and stared at her with those deep gold eyes. Just by staring into them she could practically feel what he was feeling. It overwhelmed her, the enormity of the emotion. She wasn't sure it was possible for a human to feel so much emotion at once.

Then Ed spoke three words…three simple worlds to describe the fact that had brought his whole world crashing down. "I killed mom."

* * *

Sorry this is a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I decided to embrace my inner evil and leave you with a cliffy. If anyone can guess what's going on I'll bake them cookies (and destroy the kitchen and possibly the whole house in the process)


	6. The Road to Death

**Set in Stone**

**Chapter 6**

**The Road to Death**

* * *

You guys are awesome so you can call have some cookies *holds out plate*. Anyway hopefully you all will enjoy this...if not I'm epically failing at my job XP. Well...here goes nothing

**warnings: language and a depressed Ed (*hugs him* I'm sorry!)**

* * *

The quiet hush of twilight fell across the land. The first of the starts sparkled on the horizon while the last rays of the suns died behind the earth. The crisp April wind was heavy with the scent of the country side as it brushed against the hills. It was thick with the aroma of water...a storm was coming.

Upon one of these hills, lying on the grasses was a single man. Behind his glasses a pair of golden eyes stared thoughtfully up at the monotone sky. A frown played on his face as an endless stream of thoughts flashed through his mind.

The past few months he'd been working, almost non-stop to find a way to die. He almost laughed at the morbidity of the thought. _I want to die._ It was certainly a strange and defiantly an unhealthy thing for a person to say...but then again he wasn't exactly a person. Of course he wasn't going out of his way to die, no he wasn't suicidal, he just wanted to let things happen naturally. The thing was, after five hundred years a man would get tired of watching the people he cared about die on him. No he couldn't let that happen here, he refused to let Trisha die without him.

Trisha...he smiled warmly as the name raced through his brain. No matter how much time he spent around her he could never truly believe that any of this was real. Part of him was still screaming that this was a dream and for her sake it would've been better if it was. He knew he was bad for Trisha, but the thought of leaving her actually caused him pain and for some reason she refused to stay away too.

The woman was crazy, hanging around with an old man like him. She knew the truth, knew his real age...knew what he was and yet she still refused to leave. He remembered the day he'd told her everything and his cheek began to sting with the memory of the slap he'd received. All it had taken was him saying he was bad for her and bam! That was also the first time she'd ever told him, "I love you."

The words sent thrills through his immortal body even then. Yes, she loved him and he felt the same, but that didn't justify the situation. Recent developments had sent his doubts soaring back toward the sky. A month ago Trisha had brought him the news that she was pregnant. It wasn't that he didn't want kids, but the chance of them being like him had been a huge risk. He had tried to talk her out of it but that damn woman was stubborn.

It turns out his fears were becoming reality. Trisha hadn't changed at all in the past month, at least not physically. Oh yes the hormones were definitely there, but the baby…it wasn't growing. Hoenheim knew the truth now…it had taken after him…it wasn't human.

At that moment a calming presence pierced his thoughts. He didn't need to look to know that Trisha was here. He stood up and cleaned the dirt and grass off himself before walking over to the woman he loved. She stared at him, her dark blue-green eyes gleaming with a knowing look. "You're worried."

He nodded. "Yes Trisha and I…"

"Van…I don't want to hear it. I know what you're thinking, but I'm determined to have this child," she said fiercely.

"Trisha," he said quietly, glancing up at the now dark sky. "I don't…"

She hesitated, but only for a moment, before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She hugged him tightly and asked in a gentle tone. "Can you save him?"

Hoenheim stared at her for a moment before embracing her back. "I'm not sure…I've got theories but…"

She pulled away slightly and stared up into his golden gaze, fire blazing in her eyes. "We've got to try!"

"I won't kill you in order to save a…"

"A what Van!? I don't care what this child is…he's still ours and that's all that matters to me. Now I will find a way to save this child whether you help me or not is up to you, but I will save him!"

Hoenheim stared into her eyes for a long, long time before sighing and pulling her back closer. He knew this was what she wanted…and he could never deny her anything. It was a weakness although it wasn't always negative it definitely led to her making most of the decisions in the relationship. He pressed her lips to her hair gently and murmured "Alright Trisha but we're going to do this the safest way possible alright?"

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She slid out of his arms and placed her fingers into his callused hand. "Let's go home now okay?"

He nodded and allowed her to gently pull him away from that hill. She really was beautiful in the moonlight. It reflected off her dark caramel hair and made it gleam and the starlight in her eyes…it really was breathtaking. What had he done to deserve a woman like this? He knew the answer…he'd done nothing, but he was determined to find a way to deserve her. If there was one upside to being immortal he was that he had gotten to meet her. When he spoke his voice reflected his smile. "So what makes you think it's a boy?"

With that she turned and smiled over her shoulder slyly. "There are some things I just know."

* * *

Shock numbed his body, taking hold of him and erasing all emotion from his system. At first he did not feel the sorrow, even when his tears were evidence enough or his guilt or anger…none of that hit him within those first few minutes.

Then it had all come crashing down on him. It was his fault…all of it was…he'd accepted that along time ago, but he'd never realized how far back things went. He'd started the blame with the idea to bring her back…not the fact that he'd…

In reality it was that thought that broke him. He felt a sensation similar to falling and his body curled in on itself and his arms snaked around his legs as if he was trying to hold himself together. He let out a quiet sob, forgetting about everything and everyone in the room.

In the back of his head he could hear Hoenheim talking to Mustang, but the words never reached his ears. He closed his eyes…only to have his mother's face thrust up from his conscious. "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly the buzz in the background died and he knew everyone had turned to look at him, probably to access his mental state. That was the last thing he needed. Their concern just made it so much worse.

He didn't deserve these people…he didn't deserve anything, even life. He should be dead…in fact that might be easier. Dying would mean he wouldn't have to live with this new guilt, but then again dying would be the easy way out. He didn't deserve that either, besides Al needed him now.

The thought of Al only added to his despair. What would Al say? It would make sense if he hated him…but Al never made sense. That didn't help; knowing Al would forgive him pained him. Of all the things he didn't deserve it was a brother like Al. Alphonse was kind, forgiving and so innocent, while he was tainted by sin after sin…

"You're hurting yourself Ed, please stop." The words broke through his thoughts, causing his head to jerk up and stare at Winry. He felt no confusion at her presence here…it didn't really matter to him at that point why.

She was pulling at his auto-mail and realized she was right…he was hurting himself, but he didn't care. However her touch managed to get a response from him. It slipped out without him thinking it through, but he didn't regret saying it…it was true after all. "I don't care…I deserve to be in pain."

His head jerked back as something collided with his cheek. It stung, but he barely noticed it at all…he was paying more attention to what she was saying. "What has gotten into you Edward!? We don't have time for this! Your brother needs you and…"

Edward slowly processed her words. It wasn't like he wanted to feel this way. If he could he'd stop wasting time like this, but he couldn't. This wasn't one of those things you can just get over with…couldn't she see that? _Oh right she doesn't know…_ Then his brother was mentioned and his head jerked up. "He'll definitely hate me for sure now," he whispered, looking away.

"What do you mean? What the hell happened to you Ed!?"

The tone of Winry's voice possessed him to speak. He looked up at his childhood friend and let three more words fall from his lips. "I killed mom."

Winry stared at him, confused. "Wh-what?"

He simply shook his head and buried himself back into his arms. "Ask them…they'll tell you."

* * *

"Alright so that was a stupid question of course you know what this is," admitted Envy as the red stone in his hand gleamed in the light.

Alphonse stared at the object of his dreams with curious eyes. "Where did you get that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," grinned Envy.

"You dragged me all the way out here to simply show me this," said Alphonse doubtfully.

"No," Envy paused before elaborating. "We're going to run a little test with this stone."

"What kind of test?" Alphonse instantly asked.

"Jeez you ask a lot of questions," growled Envy. "Just shut up and listen and you'll find out."

The suit of armor's gleaming red eyes locked with Envy's amethyst ones before he nodded. "Fine."

"Okay take off your head."

"Wait why!?" demanded Alphonse.

"Relax I'm not going to kill you," informed Envy. "If you don't take it off I'll force it off your head."

Alphonse stared at Envy reluctantly before he very carefully removed his head. Without another word Envy walked up to Alphonse and jumped up onto his shoulders. In one quick movement he thrust his hand inside of Alphonse, pausing right next to the blood seal.

Light glowed from two points within the armor, washing the fields with a strange blood-red color. It was all very eerie and Alphonse gasped and the red light grew stronger and stronger. On top of him Envy made a 'heh' sound before hoping off. As soon as the homunculus stepped away from Alphonse the glowing abruptly died. "What was that?" he asked quietly.

"That was my proof," replied Envy, twirling the ring of Al's head around one of his fingers.

"That's it!?" demanded Alphonse, snatching the helmet back. "You kidnapped me to prove some stupid little theory involving me glowing!?"

"What can I say, you can never go wrong with good old drama," smirked Envy as he began to walk away. "Oh and say hello to o-chibi-san for me alright?"

* * *

Winry stared at Edward from across the room where she now sat. She'd spent the last half hour listening to Hoenheim explain where he had come from and what he was. She was a little bit confused, but for the most part it made sense. There was just one thing that bothered her "So what does that make Ed and Al?"

Hoenheim paused, his eyes trailing over Ed before returning to her. "Alphonse takes after Trisha. Naturally there would be some side-effects caused by me, but there was enough human to cover up most side effects…however Edward wasn't so lucky."

Winry turned and stared at Edward as he took a rather sharp intake of breath. To her surprise he closed his eyes and spoke, his voice slowly rising as he went on. "I had always wondered why Al had lost so much more. It didn't make sense…the transmutation was my idea and yet he lost everything while all I lost was this fucking leg! How could that be equivalent?"

Edward took a deep breath and grew silent for a few moments. Winry stared at him speechless as his grip on his auto-mail leg tightened. When he spoke he was quiet again, "If I am more stone than human than it would make sense because of the rarity of the substance. Still if that means I'm worth more than him I…"

Winry knew what he was thinking, saying any more wasn't necessary. Edward had always been that way…oh sure he may act all cocky and sure of himself, but deep down he always thought he was worthless. It had been that way since the transmutation…no actually since his father had first left him.

She was torn between the urge to hug him or slap him, so she just settled on neither. She was sure neither would be received well. She still wasn't getting the point though so she forced her next question out. "But then how…"

Hoenheim looked away and admitted with a pain-filled voice, "Edward did not speak accurately. The blame falls onto my shoulders, not his." The ancient man paused as Edward took a sharp intake of breath as if he were about to disagree. However Edward said nothing and the man continued. "You've obviously noticed that I do not look like I'm five hundred years old and from what I've heard Edward is constantly teased about his size."

Winry paused, waiting for a reaction from Edward. To her shock it never came…no yelling, no punching, not even a flinch. At that her heart fell, would anything bring back that fire?

"That's because we can't age," Hoenheim's calming voice, pierced through her cloud of thoughts and returned her attention to the man. "Edward was affected by what I am in the worst possible way…if I had to guess I'd say his body is roughly about twelve years old."

"But I watched him age," replied Winry instantly. "I've had to change his auto-mail enough to know he's been growing."

Shadows crossed Hoenheim's eyes. "That's only because of the risk I took."

* * *

Trisha's warm hand tightened comfortingly around his. He knew she was trying to encourage him and say that she trusted him, but the beat of her pulse against his own veins did nothing to calm, in fact it probably made things worse. She was alive now and he just wasn't sure he could risk losing her.

Her dark aqua eyes stared up at him, curiosity burning within her irises, and said. "So explain to me how this is going to work again."

Her eyes trailed away from his ancient face and over to the complex array he had drawn on the floor. It was large and required the use of all the natural elements in many forms. He'd spend the past two days making sure it was perfect…on error and all could be lost.

He stared down at her, trying to be as confident as she looked. "Basically I am going to attempt to speed up the hormones in the baby's mind. Hopefully by doing so it will begin to grow and age."

"So why are you worrying?" she asked quietly. "I'll be fine"

"You can't know that," he replied as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I have no idea what the side-effects could be, or if this will even work...and if it doesn't work the rebound could kill you."

She grinned up at him softly. "I trust you Van."

Hoenheim shook his head and closed his eyes. "I know and that's what worries me. Let's just…get this over with."

"Alright then," she said before tilting her head up and kissing him gently. Then she winked at him playfully, "Don't worry I'm not planning on leaving you alone for quite some time."

He chuckled at that and pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "As if I'd let you."

With that she gracefully made her way over toward the simple, pausing as he warned her to watch her step, and placed herself in the dead center of the array.

Then Hoenheim stepped forward and placed his hands together. Blue power cracked at his finger tips as he placed them down on the floor. Beneath his hands the array began to glow softly with the color as he took the first step on the road towards death.

* * *

Okay so I had to end this one here so I wouldn't end the next chapter with a HUGE cliffhanger. I feel bad about doing that last week so I decided to cut this chapter in half (this chapter was orignally 14 pages) My laziness will depend on how quickly the next one gets up...and reviews too...the motivate me

This chapter was brought to you by: a combination of lack of sleep, mountain dew, coffee, and one moody teenager


	7. Betrayed

**Set in Stone**

**Chapter 7**

**Betrayed**

* * *

So here I sit in the middle of biology and I just got done taking a test. In other words...I'm bored out of my mind! Thankfully we have internet access (yay). So because I'm bored and because I love you all so much I decided to work on this now. (Wow I think this is the first time I've actually written something while it was light outside)

Wow that took forever to type (and it's dark again) wow sorry it took me like a few days after that to get it up, but I was busy. I do have a life you know (sorta kinda) but still this one was fun to write...sorry if it doesn't make sense yet, but it is relevant...all shall be explained in the next chapter XD Feel free to leave any questions of comments for me XD

* * *

The sky was pitch black and starless, polluted by the lights of Central. It looked as if some religions being had spilt a bottle of ink across the heavens, shrouding the world in darkness. The winds roared as they clawed against tree branches, ripping off the leaves. Yet despite the wind there was a quiet aura to the town, as if every living soul was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

In truth something was about to happen…and it was big, very big. Lieutenant Jack Rosenburg stood uneasily at the edge of the small group of men chosen for this assignment. A few of them, like him seemed uneasy with this task. One of them turned toward Jack and whispered in his ear. "Are you sure this is right?"

Jack turned and looked at the younger man. "It doesn't matter if it is or not…we still have to follow orders," he said quietly.

"But…he's just a kid," responded his companion.

"Yes a kid…but a dangerous one at that," came the gruff response of their temporary commander. The man's name was Cooper Stenel and he was a big gruff man you'd hate to meet in an alleyway in the middle of the night. He stared down at them, his gray eyes like steel. "We're going to do this as quietly and as cleanly as possible. If all goes well this shouldn't take long."

Jack sighed and nodded, but he couldn't stop the reply that came out of his mouth. Thankfully for him, the officer was out of earshot when the words came from his lips, "No offense sir but has anything ever really gone well?"

As it turned out, Jack was right. The group walked up to the apartment door and knocked loudly on the door. The person that answered was young, but definitely not a child. His state seemed to shock everyone into silence. His golden hair was a tangle of knots which were held up in what used to be a ponytail. Heavy bags ringed his blood-shot eyes and there were dried tear stains running down the boy's cheeks. However it was those eyes that shocked him most of all, they were filled with so much emotion blended together that it was impossible to tell which was most dominant. When he spoke his voice was raspy as if it hadn't been used for awhile. "What do you want?" he growled.

Stenel cleared his throat and stared at the man. "Major Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist I hereby place you under arrest…"

"You've got to be kidding me," came the fiery response. Despite the alchemist's tired appearance the anger in his voice rang out loud and clear.

"I am most certainly not 'kidding you' Mr. Elric," said Stenel. "Now if you'd come with me…"

Edward stared at the man blankly for a few moments before speaking. "Uh let me think about that…oh right my response to that would be…" Then he promptly slammed the door in Stenel's face.

Five seconds later said door was flow into the room and the entire squad of people burst into the room. A pair of golden eyes stared about at them. "I am _so_ not in the mood for this!" came the annoyed growl. Then there was a bright flash of blue light that temporarily blinded the room.

Jack was one of the first to regain his vision and once he did he noticed the blonde was gone. He paused before turning and running back out the door. Sure enough at the end of the street a figure was running down the street.

Jack turn and followed him, the rest of his companions at his heels. They ran down the streets, being careful to remain as quiet as possible. He felt sort of bad for the kid, but he quickly swallowed the pity and returned his mind to the mission. He was certain if he failed he could say goodbye to the military.

* * *

He was _so_ not in the mood for this. These fools would pay…as soon as he found out who was responsible. _Arrested!? Yeah right, for what exactly? _he growled in his head.

He ran down the empty street, hearing the footfalls of the soldiers behind him. He glanced back and cursed as he noticed the entire group following them. He'd have to loose them as soon as possible. He abruptly turned, glancing around as he did so.

To his relief he spotted and old warehouse which he instantly darted inside. He leaned against the wall, panting as he stared around the dark room. Very quickly his breathing slowed and he peered out a crack in the doorway.

The men were paused outside. One of them, the largest was yelling at the rest of them. He assumed he was the man in charge of this operation. Still that didn't mean he'd planned it…and that's what Ed wanted to know. Then they began to split up into smaller groups and began to comb the area.

He very slowly began to step backwards, one step at a time. Eventually, after many trips and stumbles, he made it to the back wall. Once there he found one of the many stacks of boxes and carefully climbed up on top of it. From there he waited in the shadows as the door ominously creaked open.

From his perfect view he could clearly see the faces of the two men reflected in the moonlight. Their wary features were young and they had obviously never seen battle before. They seemed nervous and he would have felt sorry for them, had he not been their target. Just when they were under him he jumped down and knocked out one with his auto-mail arm.

He grabbed the other's collar and pulled him up so he could stare into his eyes. "Who sent you!?" he demanded. "And what exactly did I do!?

The man stared at him with pity-filled eyes. "I don't know why…all I know is that Colonel Mustang…"

"That bastard!" hissed Ed, not even pausing to consider that it was a lie. He instantly dropped the man and turned and ran. He was too angry to think things through or to question why…all he could think about was beating the pulp out of a certain Colonel.

* * *

Roy Mustang stared at the empty seat where Edward had been sitting before. He hated seeing the boy so broken (not that he could blame him). His dark onyx eyes had taken in everything as Hoenheim had finally told his son the truth. Then there was the other thing…the thing he hadn't told Edward yet. After Winry had appeared she had told him Alphonse had gotten off their train with one of the homunculi. They had both decided not to tell Edward and he had sent a team of men to search for the missing boy. He wasn't looking forward to telling Edward later…but he was sure the alchemist didn't need any extra stress right now.

The flame alchemist cursed quietly and buried his hands in his head. "Fullmetal you are perhaps the biggest magnet for disaster I have ever seen," he said quietly. He thought about all the young man had lost. He'd lost almost everything and even what he had retained he knew Edward would give up in a heartbeat…all for the sake of his brother.

Now he had another problem…aging. They had all agreed to meet here tomorrow so Hoenheim could perform the transmutation that had ended Trisha's life one Edward again. Roy knew that would be hard on Fullmetal, but he also was well aware that the man would come. He was too self-conscious about his height to not come. Even if he didn't Roy would just drag him. He understood Fullmetal needed time to get over this, but that didn't mean the whole world would stop and wait for him to get better. Now…the world would keep turning with or without Edward.

To his great surprise there was a loud crash as something came flying in through the window. Glass shattered everywhere, burrowing in to carpet and furniture. But that was the least of Roy's problems; golden eyes blazed as Edward crossed the room, auto-mail gleaming in the moonlight. He turned and snarled at Roy. "What the hell did you tell them!?"

Roy stared at the angry alchemist, dumbfounded. "What are you talking about Fullmetal?"

"Why. The. Hell. Is. The. Military. Trying. To. Arrest. Me!?" demanded Edward, making each word its own sentence.

"You're a criminal?" asked Roy, confused.

Edward slowly eased up after Roy spoke. "You don't know?" asked Edward quietly. "But they said you…" He stared at the floor as he collapsed on a chair. His hand flew up to his head and he sighed loudly. "Perfect, just perfect!"

Just then the phone rang, causing both confused men to jump out of their skins. Roy went out of the room to answer the phone. He dashed into the next room and dived for the phone just as it stopped ringing. "Hello? Colonel Mustang speaking."

'_Sir…'_

He recognized the voice instantly. "Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye what's wrong?"

'_It's Van Hoenheim,'_ Hawkeye's tone was strict and professional, but Roy had known her long enough to detect the hint of concern hidden beneath that. His heart sank to his stomach as he questioned her once more. Then as she spoke once more his heart fell all the way to his feet.

* * *

Mwahahahahah wanna find out what she says? Wait till the next chapter...I think I kinda already made it obvious anyway. *shrugs* Finally getting to the good part *does happy dance* can you tell I'm a little loopy? It comes from it being late at night and me having drank like a gazillion cups of coffee. Yes I am weird...I am aware...cya next week guys! I love you all for reviewing so much and giving me motivation. I'd like to thank you all (and coffee)


	8. Complicated

**Set in Stone**

**Chapter 8**

**Complicated**

* * *

So sorry this took so long but finals have been hell and I've been studying like crazy, not to mention my parents were in a bad mood all week and since I'm not legally an adult they still control everything I ever do (or so they think) Anyway here's the next chapter, now I gotta go work on another story before it gets to late to think. Cya next week (hopefully)

Oh and reviews...they're like coffee...they keep me going

* * *

Shadows danced in the fire light, making Mustang's house crawl with the images of monsters, reaching out to claw at him. Yet, strangely he felt calm. There was something about this house that despite its size that seemed tranquil. Edward sighed as he sat in the same chair from before, however his posture could hardly be considered the same. Whereas previously he was curled up defensively as he tried to hold himself together, now he was tense and edgy sitting straight with senses alert, ready to attack at any moment.

That is not to say that he had gotten over his feelings from earlier that day…or yesterday as it now was. He had simply adopted one of Mustang's favorite techniques, the mask. It was strange how people viewed him as emotional and unable to control his actions. What they didn't realize was that the only emotion he ever let control him and the only one he couldn't hide was anger. He was infamous for his long rants and his random outbursts, particularly toward a certain pyromaniac, but he wanted it that way. His temper showed his pride and created the illusion that he was confident and strong. They viewed the image he wanted them to see. No one had ever seen the broken spirit that lay deep within this crippled body. Those closest to him had only glimpsed it, and that was only in incidents like yesterday.

Everything he had ever demanded an answer for was getting one and now he almost wished he didn't know. Why did Mom die? How long had she been keeping the disease quiet? Why had the creature in the Gate unfairly robbed him, the guilty, of simply a limb while his brother, the innocent one, had lost everything? In the end it all came down to one painful crucial fact, he wasn't human. He didn't care what Hoenheim said. So what if the bastard had been born human!? That didn't make him human now!

Edward gritted his teeth as his logical side told him that how it had happened didn't matter…it couldn't be changed so it was time to move on. The problem was there was more to the human nature than logic. His very nature alone wouldn't let him move forward. For the first time since he'd burnt down their home Edward was stuck at a stand-still. Even when he was wanted by the military the main thought occupying his brain was _'I killed Mom'_.

His raised his flesh arm to stare at his hand in disgust. Then he slowly let it fall on the arm rest before burying his forehead in his palm. The only good thing out of this situation was that it proved he wasn't short…he just had trouble growing. Quiet frankly he would have rather been short. Even the fact that this had been her choice did not make him feel better. In fact knowing that she cared that much about him made it ten times worse. She'd probably realized the cause of her disease before he'd even known she was sick and yet had she ever once mistreated him? She has known she was dying because of him and yet she'd still loved him anyway.

It was after that thought that he realized he had started crying again. He scowled as he raised his slightly wet palm to wipe at his eyes. There could be no more of that. Right now he knew he had to focus one the present. In other words he needed to find out why the hell the military was after him. He had already figured out who had told the military about whatever they were chasing him for. The soldier had mentioned Mustang. Therefore there were too options, either Mustang was lying to him and probably calling the police right now…or… The second theory involved a certain shape-changing sadist who had gender confusion problems. If this conjecture was correct then it meant something big was going to happen. Tossing that last thought aside Edward decided to focus on the bigger picture later. Right now he needed to prove or disprove Mustang's innocence and figure out what exactly he was being arrest for.

Then something happened that totally changed his priorities around. When Mustang returned to the room Edward tensed even more. The expression on the Colonel's face was difficult to read. The mask was there, but even so it seemed loose, almost as if it was about to fall. Warily eyeing the older alchemist Edward waited for his commanding officer to speak. Mustang blinked once before verbalizing the thoughts he could practically see swirling behind those dark eyes. "Once more my life had been complicated thanks to you, Fullmetal."

"Just doing my job Colonel Bastard," responded Edward, trying to sound as normal as possible. Then he saw his reflection in onyx orbs and he saw himself literally through Mustang's eyes. He flinched at how feeble his attempt was before looking away from the man. When he spoke again his voice was far from normal, dull and almost monotone. "What happened?"

A brief hesitation gave birth to an awkward silence as the two men looked determinedly away from each other. The whole room was locked in the hush and for awhile it would have been easy to pretend they were the only two beings in the world. Most people would have laughed at the situation. Somehow their little fights had become exaggerated tales of an intense rivalry between the two. Yes they did fight a lot, but anyone who took the time to get to know them would realize that the majority of this 'fights' were verbal arguments. The thing was he actually enjoyed them…it was one easy way to get rid of all his pent up anger and besides he had a feeling Mustang was on the same page.

"Van Hoenheim is now under custody of the state."

* * *

A hiss of pain escaped his throat as fire sprang forth from his chest. Envy blinked down at the gleaming blade currently piercing through where his silent heart resided. "What the hell!?" he shrieked as purple eyes locking with one teal orb.

He gritted his teeth as the blade was rotated within his body. Envy's hands shot outward and grabbed onto the weapon. Cuts scarred his hands as he yanked the object out of his heart. He stumbled backwards, ignoring the rapidly healing wonders.

"Exactly what I was going to say," replied a soft voice. Standing behind the larger, more menacing form of Wraith was a young boy who looked no older than ten. There was a dark aura around the child who was standing in shadow. As he stepped from behind his 'father' and closer toward Envy the shadows seemed to move in sync with the child's body. "I'm seriously beginning to wonder if there's anything in that head of yours."

Envy blinked twice before tilting his head to the side questioningly, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to act like you don't know," said Wraith darkly. "Just tell us what ever gave you the idea that it'd be even remotely acceptable to go through with such an idiotic plan!"

"Idiotic? Perhaps, but it sure was fun," laughed Envy, instantly sliding into a huge grin. "Fullmetal shrimp is always so much fun to mess with."

"Oh yes fun," scowled Pride his black eyes blazing. "Do you ever realize what you've done!? Do you have any idea what's going to happen with Father finds out!?"

Envy paled a bit at that statement, but his posture remained cocky and proud. "Well Father can go," he very suddenly paused as the door to the room flew open. Standing there was a robed man with tawny eyes and matching hair and he did _not_ look happy. Envy smiled nervously before speaking in his best attempt at a chipper voice. "Hi Father!"

* * *

When Roy entered the room it was obvious Fullmetal was a mess. His blonde hair was falling out of its hair tie and his face was covered in deep stress lines. His eyes had shadows under them, but other than that his face was totally pale. The sight was one of the most depressing things he'd ever seen. Those bloodshot golden eyes shot upward as Edward made, what was in his opinion, a noble attempt to hide the shattered person he'd metamorphosed into over the past day.

For a brief moment their eyes met and there was a spark of Ed within those eyes. Then very rapidly it died. Edward's cocky demeanor vanished and he began to slump in his seat. Roy held back a sigh. Ed could never make things easy for him could he? Roy remained silent, searching for a way to soften this blow. Unable to find one he sighed and took the blunt approach, "Van Hoenheim is now under custody of the state."

For a few minutes he sat there, unmoving. He stared at Roy, his eyes blank unblinking. Then in one abrupt moment everything changed. One second Edward was made of stone the next he was on his feet and pacing around the room. The familiar blaze was back in his eyes as his uneven, muffled footsteps pounded against the carpet. Finally he stopped in front of Roy, who could practically see the wheels turning inside that brain. His eyes took in everything about Edward's rigid posture and tightened fists. "Shit."

Roy nodded tiredly and made his to one of the chairs. He sat down and closed his eyes for a moment, before almost giving into the temptation of sleep. Dark eyes flew open as he told himself there would be none of that tonight. Nope tonight would be spent trying to figure out a few crucial things. The only thing the Flame Colonel could think of to motivate such violations of rights would be the military finding out what Hoenheim was. Either way they now had their hands on a hell of a lot of power. However that wasn't the least of their problems. "Yes Fullmetal, shit indeed. I do believe we have a leak, and leak which I intend to get rid of. I'm going to call them all back here tomorrow and try to figure out who…"

"Three problems with that theory. One, I don't trust you…for all I know you could be the leak. Two, that could put you at risk and make you look incredibly suspicious. And three, there's a possibility that the leak isn't actually one of us. There's this creature by the name of Envy…he, well it can change its shape to look like anything it wants," Edward paused, thoughtfully. "Winry was here wasn't she, without Al? I was too um…distracted to ask her yesterday why she came alone. Maybe it was actually Envy?"

Roy looked away guiltily as Edward began to speak, although a twitch of amusement flickered across his face as the young boy scowled at his own theory. Roy quickly banished that look before meeting Fullmetal in the golden optic. "Actually according to Winry Alphonse was on the train with her, but they had an encounter with a homunculus and they were separated."

Edward hardly seemed to absorb his words. "That's just want Envy wants you to think," he mumbled, staring at the ground as if it'd hold all the answers. Then his eyes widened and shot back up to glare at Roy. His voice started out deadly seriously and calm before it began to slowly gain volume and emotion. "Wait what!? You're telling me that you were under the impression that my little brother had an encounter with a homunculus that he didn't return from and you thought it'd be okay to keep it from me!"

Coal colored eyes stared back at Edward calmly. "You had a lot to deal with yesterday; you didn't need the extra stress."

"He's my brother!" hissed Edward. "What I need doesn't matter…it's what _he_ needs that's important!"

Golden eyes closed as Roy sighed. "Calm down Fullmetal we need to think this through." To his surprise Ed agreed and sat down. However judging by the look in his eyes Roy knew this was not over. Once the situation was over and done with he was pretty sure Edward would get him back for this in some way, shape, or form. "I agree that…" A loud chime echoed through the house, cutting Roy off and making Edward jump. "Go into my library Fullmetal and don't come out until I come get you okay."

With that he got up and began to make his way to the door. Nerves tingling in warning he paused and stared at the doorway. He was nervous and rightfully so, after all who'd want to visit him at this hour? The chime echoed once more, revealing that the person standing outside was certainly not patient. Then after taking a deep breath Roy reached down to the door handle and cautiously opened the door.

* * *

Sorry if anyone's OC or anything...oh and if you're all awesome... next chapter I'll make longer...like as in ten pages instead of five XD


End file.
